She's brooding
by l0chn3ss
Summary: Maka's not usually a brooding drunk but just this once, she's caught by Soul.


This was a prompt given to me by Auspiciousleader~

Prompt: Soma, I found a liquor store and I drank it

* * *

"Maka?" Soul creaked his bedroom door open and peered out at Maka's closed one. Moments ago, he jolted up from his nap, feeling backlash waves of elation and a disturbance in his soul. A menacing aura of despair clouded the entire apartment complex and there was only one person whose mood could affect the air itself.

He knocked once with his knuckle and paused. After he counted to 5, he called out, "I know you're in there Maka, open up," no answer came from the inside but he knew better. He turned the bronze knob but didn't push it open. Instead, he gave her time to situate herself before he entered.

She was curled in her pink sheets under her desk, like a ball of cotton candy with a fluffy head of hair. She sniffed once as Soul padded to her bed to sit down, then sniffed once again as he shifted to make himself comfortable. The bed was still warm, even though it was missing the blanket and body.

He patted the pillow next to him and watched the girl rise tentatively. Her covered fingers pulled the blanket over her head like a hood and she crossed the floor while hiding her face. Maka stumbled onto her bed, face planting on the pillow and legs over Soul's lap. She rubbed the soft fabric with her nose, pressing it closer with her hands and mumbled, "Pon pon. It's dusty."

Soul sighed exasperatedly, "You're supposed to be with BlackStar-"

"Mmhm."

"—on your usual bro-sis day—"

"Mmhm."

He shushed her and continued, "There was a bet involved somewhere in this, wasn't there. So now you're home early and in this state. That's all I can figure out, now spill."

Maka buried her face deeper and started, "-ell 'e 'as just—"

He pinched her rock hard calves, earning a yelp, "Can't hear you."

She wiggled a little in place and made "Nyan nyan" sounds, pushing herself upright next to him after she was satisfied.

"Well?"

"We were just talking and playing around," her voice slurred her "a"s and the rest of her vowels, "just playing yah know. Den he said the thing," no response came, "Yeh that thing. Was like "you aren't a badass" and I was like "yah I am" and he said "prove it". So—"

Soul raised his eyebrow, "So?"

"—So I found a liquor store and I drank it," her face darkened and she pulled the blanket closer, "and I beat him up. He died."

Soul smirked and rubbed her back soothingly, feeling her relax and leaning against him. _These death kids and their slurs. _ "Where's he now."

"Liz found him and Patty snuck me in through the window. Didn't wanna use the door. I live a hardcore thug life."

They fell into a comfortable silence after her choppy tale. Soul pulled up a mental map of the city and connected the details. If the twins were in the story then the death children must have had their brawl in the plaza. It was the perfect day and time for it too, they didn't have a good stress relieving scuffle in for weeks. There was a liquor store near the café and that was probably when the twins caught Maka and Star, no doubt screaming at each other about their superiority before getting physical.

A warm hand interrupted Soul's thoughts and he looked down at her, "Nappy."

Her body completely collapsed, trusting Soul's hands to guided her down, one of them still on her back and the other at work, pulling the hooded sheet from her head and letting it fall to the side. He straightened her legs behind him and removed her socks one by one, dropping them at the foot of the bed. Soul exhaled deeply and a desire to return to his own interrupted nap.

Before he could rock onto his feet, Maka reached out and pinched his arm, "Payback."

He shot her a grimace but she wasn't done yet.

"What would you do if someone said they loved you?" her mouth barely moved but he heard it in his soul.

"I'd ask them why they suddenly wanted to say it."

Maka tucked both hands under her pillow, "What if they said it was 'cause they'd loved you for so long, they couldn't wait anymore."

Soul swung his legs onto the bed and laid his body around hers, "I'd tell them I've loved someone longer than them. Aren't you supposed to be a happy, violent drunk? What made you a sleepy, brooding one?"

"Straight up gin sucks."

"Noted."

She pulled an eyelid up, meeting his stare, "Soul? I—"

He interrupted her and pulled her closer, "Not when you're drunk. Move, I need to get more comfy." He slid an arm under her neck as she shuffled closer to the wall.

She fell asleep first, always helpless against his hands whenever they stroked her cheek.


End file.
